Reiji Mizuchi
is a character in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga. He is the second most powerful Blader in Dark Nebula. He fights by attacking opponents weakly to make his enemy lower his or her guard and then attacks with his real power. His partner and Beyblade is Poison Serpent SW145SD. Appearance He has red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of his fringe. He has eyes which are a bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. He also wears a pair of black jeans and has within his hair a pair of what appear to be clips with the look of snake's eyes. He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and he tends to point a lot as well. Personality Reiji has a rather dark and cold personality. He usually keeps silent during his Bey battles except for when he will speak to strike fear in his opponent's heart. Reiji has a rather sadistic side to him such as when he was battling against Hyoma. When Reiji started to unleash several serpents from his beyblade and they started to attack Hyoma's Aries. Hyoma started to beg Reiji to stop. But this resulted in no effect due to Reiji then laughing sadisticly and then unleashing his dark spin technique Venom Genocide. After Aries was severely damaged and Hyoma was screaming. Poison Serpent returned to Reiji's hand and he walked with a smirk on his face. It is also clear that when Reiji was facing Kenta that he did not understand that Beyblade was fought using the bladers feeling and heart. This caused him to go insane and then unleased his dark spin technique again which destroyed Flame Saggittario. Overall, Reiji is a character with a cold, super insane and sadistic personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents Beyblade without any regard for their feelings. History Reiji seems to be brought up by Dark Nebula, in a room with big screens watching all of Gingka's battles. Synopsis Anime His debut was in episode 40, where he battled Hyoma. He held back at first, to see whether Hyoma was worth tormenting before he finally won the battle. Even Tsubasa, who was a spy in the Dark Nebula, had no data on him. In episode 41, He battled Yu as a warm-up for Kenta, and was winning until Libra unleashed a blinding flare in which Yu escaped. In episode 42, He battled Kenta and defeated him brutally, even going as far as to try and attack sagittario after it had been knocked down. Gingka stopped him though, and due to their rivalry, Doji declared the first semifinal match would be Mizuchi vs. Gingka. His battle with Gingka was very fierce, as He had switched Serpent's Spin track to attack mode. In the end, Gingka used Storm Bringer to blast Serpent out of the stadium. Amazed at his loss, Mizuchi turned into stone. Manga Reiji first appeared in Chapter 12 from the whole series or Chapter 5 from the Battle Bladers series. Appearance: Reiji's appearance in the manga is some different from his anime look. He wears a white blouse, with two belts across it. He wears black pants and his fringe isn't blonde. Chapter 12 Yu is fighting Kenta when Doji shows up together with Ryuga, Reiji and Tsubasa. He introduces his new revealed team to Gingka and his friend who came to support Kenta. Reiij is being silent as normal and after Doji stopped talking they all left. Chapter 14 Sora, who is convinced of winning and shows no fear for Ryuga. He's sure, he's going to win this with his Cyber Pegasus. The battle will be Sora Atasuki and Tobio Ooike Vs. Ryuga and Reiji Mizuchi. They all fire their Beyblades after the sign and the battle starts. Reiji's Poison Serpent quickly destroys Tobio's Storm Capricorn, only leaving a cylinder around the face bolt. When Sora sees Reiji is unfocused and he strikes back with his Cyber Pegasus. When Poison Serpent almost bounced out of the stadium, Reiji got a sort of insane and attacked Cyber Pegasus, but he got stopped by Ryuga who felt unimportant in the battle. Chapter 16 Kyoya got beaten up really bad by Ryuga, Gingka feels more rivalry for Ryuga than ever. The next battle is Gingka Vs. Reiji. Gingka, who does not really pay attention to the battle wins easily by destroying Poison Serpent with only a few strikes. Beyblade Poison Serpent SW145SD: Reiji's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Beast Serpent (Hebi,daija) is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent when it is in defense mode. Medusa (mantissa) is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent when it is in attack mode. Anybody who sees into her eyes turn into stone. Finishing Moves *Venom Genocide[[Venom Strike|'Venom Strike']]: Reiji's first finishing move is , He first used this attack in Episode 41 (anime). Like Ryuga's Finishing Moves, it is referred to as a "Dark Move." Gallery ReijisEye.jpg MizuchiLaunching.jpg MizuchiManga.jpg|Regi in the manga MizuchiColor.jpg|Regi in the manga ReijiLoses.jpg|Gingka beats Reiji ReijiStone.jpg|Reiji turns to stone RegiSerpent.jpg Regi2.jpg MedusaVsPegasus.jpg 21689-246.jpg Trivia *Sometimes the beast in his Bey is Medusa, which explains why Kenta looked like he was turning into stone in episode 41. **The reason may be that in Defense-Mode it is Serpent, and when it is in Attack-Mode it is a Medusa. **But it doesn't explain how the beast changed in the middle of his battles with Gingka. However, this is the show, and has had other instances of 'mode changes' only possible between battles, such as height changes or tip changes on Dark Gasher and Storm Aquario, respectively. *Usually, when he shows his real eyes, it is synonym for destruction. In the same sense, his Poison Serpent often seems to behave like the Medusa, whose stare completely terrorizes a person. *He is the only character from Battle Bladers who didn't appear earlier in the series. *He is the only character from Metal Fusion who did not make an appearance in Metal Masters. *Reiji appears in the final picture of Metal Fusion but he's seen in the back walking away. *Reiji's voice sounds like Orochimaru's from Naruto. References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade